When being in an unfamiliar city or area, the people usually just have the information of the specific address or the section of the road. They are not familiar with the array of the local road sections and can not find the destination rapidly and accurately. In order to solve the above problem, people will generally carry a portable GPS (Global Positioning System) navigator to locate the target position and find the optimal route for going to the destination. In the practical application, the GPS navigator is generally applied to the carried mobile terminal of the user, such as the mobile phone or the tablet computer, which is portable and is of the multiple functions in a terminal device simultaneously.
The traditional mobile terminal with the GPS navigation function is with the following navigation problems,
Firstly, the accuracy of navigation is not high. Sometimes the range is within the radius of 500-1000 meters, which is not conducive for the user to find the destination.
Secondly, when the user uses the navigation system, the navigation system is not able to determine the position of user accurately, thereby the navigation system is not able to determine or postpones determining the direction of moving, which brings a big trouble in the navigation.
Chinese Patent Publication No. CN101179851 discloses a positioning system of the navigation mobile phone and the method thereof, a system service center and a navigation mobile phone, wherein a tracking module and a positioning module are configured in the navigation mobile phone. The positioning module is used for acquiring the current GPS positioning information of the navigation mobile phone and transmitting it to the service center. The tracking module is used for acquiring the SIM card information and the current GPS positioning information of the navigation mobile phone and transmitting them to the service center by the wireless transmission, when the service center detected that the identity of the user is abnormal. The above technical scheme does not cover the location the current posture of the mobile terminal.
Chinese patent Publication No. CN101039475 discloses a method of realizing the mutual navigation of the mobile phone, which comprises the following steps: A, determining the target address that needs to be assisted; B, the transmitting terminal acquires the navigation database to configure the target address and transmits it to the receiving terminal; C, according to the received target address information, the receiving terminal calls the navigation database to make the path planning for the target address and feeds back the results of the path planning to the transmitting terminal. The invention is based on the application of MMS/GSM/GPRS/WAP communication network. By the smart phone of the coadjutant and the mastery degree of the rode conditions, the other people can be assisted to perform the navigation and to inquire easily, which avoids the problem that the mobile phones of different types used by the two parties will not perform the mutual navigation. The range of the applications is widened. However, the above technical scheme does not cover the location the current posture of the mobile terminal.